dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour
Characters *Rena *Domi *U.G. *Root *Chordia *Harmony *Gaku *Danca *Jun *Naoki *U1 *Dyna *Bridget *Ceja *Pedro *Sailor Moon *Neptune *Aqua *Aang *W.I.T.C.H. Trainer *Bakugan *MajorTom *KidChaor *ChaotiKween *PeytonicMaster *Krystella *Klayotic *Yami Yugi *Dante *Lok *Sophie *Zhalia *Pokemon Trainer *Pretty Cure Trainer *Ben 10 *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Birdo *Mona *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Dribble *Spitz *Penny *Little Mac *Wii Fit Trainer *Mii *Pia (back dancer) *Forte (back dancer) *Gliss (back dancer) *Sharp (back dancer) *Bossa (back dancer) *Hip (back dancer) *Nova (back dancer) *Hop (back dancer) Song Lists *Hot N Cold by Katy Perry *1, 2 Step by Ciara and Missy Elliott *Always (Microbots Trance Dance Mix) by Erasure *Black or White by Michael Jackson *Clocks by Coldplay *Blue Monday by New Order *Action Hero by Hi-5 (USA) *All Good Things (Come to an End) by Nelly Furtado *Nothing But You by Paul Van Dyk *Hero Song (I Wish I'd Never Lied) by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Disco inferno by The Trammps *Far Away by Nickelback *So Many Animals by Hi-5 (USA) *You Spin Me Round' (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive *Gypsy Woman by Crystal Waters *Three Wishes by Hi-5 (USA) *Everybody Dance by Chic *Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie *I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor *Red Alert by Basement Jaxx *Living in a Rainbow by Hi-5 (USA) *Umbrella by Rihanna feat. Jay Z *My Destiny by Kim English *Little L by Jam *Robot Number 1 by Hi-5 (USA) *Tootsee Roll by 69 Boyz *Symphony of Destruction by Megadeth *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *Ready or Not by Hi-5 (USA) *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' by Scissors Sisters *No Limit by 2 Unlimited *Feel the Beat by Hi-5 (USA) *I Want Candy by The Strangeloves *Buried a Lie by Senses Fail *Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves *T.E.A.M. by Hi-5 (USA) *You're the First, the Last, My Everything by Barry White *Hot Stuff by Donna Summer *North, South, East and West by Hi-5 (USA) *Five Senses by Hi-5 (USA) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) by C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams *Finally by Cece Peniston *Don't You (Forger About Me) by Simple Minds *Photograph by Nickelback *Move Your Body by Hi-5 (USA) *Nite Runner by Duran Duran feat. Justin Timberlake and Timbaland *Call on Me by Eric Prydz *Underwater Discovery by Hi-5 (USA) *We Got the Beat by The Go-Go's *99 Red Balloons by Nena *Some Kind of Wonderful by Hi-5 (USA) *You and Me by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Five O'Clock by The Perceptionists *Yatta! by Happa-tai Difficults *Beginner *Basic *Difficult *Expert Course Musics *Destiny Dance Course Music *Night Storm Course Music *Beat Motion Power Course Music *Ready! Steady! Dance! Course Music *Encapture! Course Music *Beat Fixation Course Music *Dreaming Air Course Music *Force of Nature Course Music *Crazy Squall Course Music *Sunshine Effect Course Music *Optimist Run Course Music *Hi-5 Dance Course Music *Non-Stop-Pop Course Music Stages *Silibrium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Passage *Axis *Release *Oscillator *Boston *Rain Storm *Boxing Ring *Ampliture *Illuminix *Cyberium *Ion *Substance *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Essential *Dream Cell *Delight *Sakura *Momiji *Thunderstorm *Culture *Safety *Sensor *IntroVex *Scope *Metrio *Reversion *Retroversion *Conceptia *Libre *7th Key *Lens *Deviate *Emergence *Propell *Sunshine *Moon *Air